1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods that implement lottery games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel on-line lottery game in which a player's game indicia and the lottery's game indicia are mapped to a third set of game indicia to determine the outcome of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized gambling, lottery games and instant games, whether run by governmental or private entities, have proven to be quite popular. Participation in a game gives a person a chance to win a substantial amount of money while also allowing private parties and lottery authorities to collect monies, some of them for public or charitable purposes. When taxed, the sales from games also provide additional revenue to state and city governments.
As lotteries have become ubiquitous it has become a challenge to sustain interest and profitability. One approach to this challenge is to expand game content. As known, a typical lottery game correlates a player's game indicia to the lottery's game indicia to determine the number of “matches” for determining game winners. This paradigm has become stagnant. New games are needed to rekindle player interest, in particular, games that facilitate a transition to higher prices. Such games at higher prices should be more substantial as to justify the higher cost. However, the need for substance must be counterbalanced against overly increasing game complexity and player confusion, which could actually cause player disinterest. Thus, lottery games are sought that are more engaging, involving, and, thus, entertaining, and yet remain broadly accessible. It is thus to such a game that the present invention is primarily directed.